Vorlage Diskussion:In Arbeit
Name des Bearbeitenden Hallo! Ich würde gerne ein zusäzliches Argument in die Vorlage einbauen, nämlich den Namen desjenigen, der das Hinweisschild setzt. Ich hab schon öfter mal versucht rauszufinden, wer gerade dran arbeitet, um Hinweise abzuegeben o.ä. da hab ich mich dann durch die Versionen geklickt, weils ja auch nicht unbedingt in der Zusammenfassung des entsprechenden Edits steht. Im Klartext also etwa: liefert: Achtung! Dieser Artikel wird gerade bedeutend geändert. Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch, da es sonst zu Änderungskonflikten kommt. Dieser Hinweis wurde gesetzt von: USER Dazu die Ergänzung in der Vorlage: Dieser Hinweis wurde gesetzt von }. Außerdem würde ich aus den drei Ausrufezeichen gerne eines machen, weil mehr davon meistens nicht mehr helfen :-) Was meint ihr? -- 12:01, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Find das eine sehr gute Idee. --Klossi 12:04, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Sehr gute Idee. Ich unterstütze beide Vorschläge (nur 1 Ausrufezeichen, Namen des Users). --Pflaume 12:05, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Find ich auch. -- 12:05, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wow, vielen Dank für die schnellen Antworten! Ich wollte noch was schreiben, da hätt ich ja selbst hier schon den Hinweis gebrauchen können ;-) Dann werd ichs mal machen und lade alle, die in Artikeln diesen Hinweis gesetzt haben ein, das selbst zu ändern, damit die Idee nicht ad absurdum geführt wird :-) -- 12:07, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehr gute Idee. Aber könnte man vielleicht noch ändern, dass nicht } angezeigt wird, solange sich kein Benutzer eingetragen hat. Das sieht nämlich ziemlich abschreckend aus finde ich.--Joe-le 13:30, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt, mach ich. -- 17:09, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also irgendwie klappts nun nicht mehr... Siehe hier: , .--Tobi72 21:07, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hatte die Funktion falsch drin und natürlich auch mal wieder ne Klammer zu viel. Ich denke, jetzt dürfte es funzen. -- 22:19, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke, zumindest in den Artikeln funktioniert es.--Tobi72 07:51, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Zumindest? Wo funktioniert es denn nicht? -- 07:57, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich habe nur bei meinen beiden Artikeln geschaut, deshalb kann ich auch nur für die sprechen. Vielleicht funktioniert es bei Anderen nicht. So weit ich weiß ist alles ok. Wobei ich noch eine kleine Änderung vornehmen musste. Danke.--Tobi72 09:01, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) InArbeit für IP-User sperren? Nur so eine Idee: Wir erleben immer wieder, dass IP-User sich nicht an dieses Schild halten. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass man die Bearbeitung für IP-User automatisch sperren kann, wenn dieses Schild angebracht wir? Das Problem währe wohl, dass man dazu Admin-Rechte bräuchte, oder gäbe es da eine Möglichkeit?--Tobi72 20:17, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :also ich bezweifle das das geht. aber ich leite die frage mal weiter-- 21:41, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Verschoben nach "In Arbeit" Jedes mal wenn ich die Vorlage nutzen möchte, funktioniert sie nicht, weil ich es gewohnt bin grammatikalisch korrekte Bezeichnungen zu benutzen. (Mit Leerzeichen zwischen den beiden Wörter) Da nun Benutzer:Plasmarelais die grammatikalisch korrekte Weiterleitung gelöscht hat, habe ich die Vorlage verschoben. --Mark McWire 16:39, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Datum Könnte man in die Vorlage nicht auch noch eine Funktion einbauen, die anzeigt, wann die Vorlage gesetzt wurde? Ich hab von der technischen Seite leider keine Ahnung, aber ich fände das ganz praktisch, da man dann nicht immer in die Versionsgeschichte gucken müsste, um herauszufinden, wie lange ein Artikel schon in Arbeit ist.--Joe-le 07:54, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ginge vllt irgendwie. Versuche ich mal. -- 09:18, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Also, wie lange ein Artikel schon in Arbeit ist, das bekomme ich irgendwie nicht raus. Aber die Vorlage könnte jetzt anzeigen, wann die Seite zum letzten Mal bearbeitet wurde und von wem (letzteres nur, wenn {letzter Bearbeiter != User, der die Vorlage gesetzt hat}). Das sieht dann so aus: * * * :liefert Achtung! Dieser Artikel wird gerade bedeutend geändert. Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch, da es sonst zu Änderungskonflikten kommt. }. Letzter Edit: . . ||, }}}} Achtung! Dieser Artikel wird gerade bedeutend geändert. Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch, da es sonst zu Änderungskonflikten kommt. . . ||, }}}} Achtung! Dieser Artikel wird gerade bedeutend geändert. Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch, da es sonst zu Änderungskonflikten kommt. . . ||, }}}} :Erfüllt das auch den Zweck? -- 11:14, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Super! Ja ich denke, das ist ausreichend. Es geht ja darum auch mal im Vorbeigehen zu erkennen, ob ein Artikel schon lange in Arbeit ist und den User dann darauf anzusprechen. Das ist so ja eigentlich noch viel besser, da man die letzte Bearbeitung sehen kann.--Joe-le 11:42, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Uups, nun erscheint mein Name auch in der Vorlage...--Joe-le 11:43, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, das ist ja der Sinn :-) So nu ist es wieder mein Name! -- 11:59, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mal sehen, ob sich noch jemand anderes äußert, ansonsten werd ich's mal einsetzen. -- 12:00, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Find ich auch super. -- 12:04, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::: Mir wäre wichtig, dass man auch sehen kann, wann der Hinweis gesetzt wurde, damit man gleich sieht, wie alt die Vorlage ist, falls sie mal vergessen werden sollte. --Mark McWire 16:11, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist es ja, was ich eben nicht hinbekomme und wofür ich atm auch keinen Weg sehe. Vorerst gibt ja der letzte Edit einen gewissen Aufschluss über den Status der Bearbeitungen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, wie beim , das Setzen der Sig zu fordern. Problem ist: um das Datum anzuzeigen, bei dem die Vorlage gesetzt wurde erfordert, dass das Datum hart in den Artikel geschrieben wird. Das kann nicht auf Seite der Vorlage stehen. Und das stünde dann außerhalb der Vorlage und würde bei jedem Edit der Seite neu geschrieben, man hätte bald viele Daten da stehen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich das Substen includieren kann... :-( -- 16:58, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Eins noch, könnte man es so einrichten, dass die Vorlage dreizeilig bleibt? Ich finde so große Vorlagen immer unschön.--Joe-le 21:45, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Habs mal versucht. -- 21:54, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klappt. Super!--Joe-le 21:57, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie? Mir kam so der Gedanke, ob eine Kategorie:In Arbeit oder so (die in der vorlage integiert ist) nicht vllt. nützlich sein könnte. Man könnte so immer sofort sehen, welche Artikel gerade in Arbeit sind und damit auch vllt. welche in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Das einizge Problem wäre, dass es im Optimalfall halt eine leere Kategorie wäre. Das müsste also eine Ausnahme unter unseren Kategorien sein. Was sagt ihr dazu oder hab ich was nicht bedacht? -- 22:16, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Solange es nur um die administrative Arbeit geht, reicht vielleicht auch Spezial:Linkliste/Vorlage:In_Arbeit? -- Cid Highwind 10:50, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Oh, danke für den Hinweis. Das ist natürlich besser. Es sollte ja nur um die administrative Arbeit gehen. -- 10:54, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Beschränkung der Sperrdauer? Ich habe diese Vorlage gerade von einer großen Anzahl von Artikeln entfernt, die seit fast oder über einem Jahr(!) nicht mehr bearbeitet wurden. In den allermeisten Fällen fand sogar überhaupt keine bedeutende Änderung des Artikels statt, nachdem die Vorlage hinzugefügt wurde. Dafür ist diese Vorlage nicht gedacht! Sie soll dazu dienen, bei aktuell anstehenden, großen Arbeiten um maximal ein paar Tage "Ruhe" zu bitten, so dass der Bearbeiter nicht ständig in Edit-Konflikte läuft. Selbst da sollte es aber so sein, dass der Bearbeiter nach einer "Schicht", oder spätestens nach etwa einer Woche, den Artikel wieder freigibt. Alles andere halte ich für unfair anderen gegenüber und sogar für schädlich. Eventuell lässt sich der ein oder andere Besucher von so einer Nachricht abschrecken. Eine Einschränkung in dieser Hinsicht würde ich gern zur Dokumentation dieser Vorlage hinzufügen. Wenn es keine guten Einwände gibt, mache ich das bei Gelegenheit. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 18:10, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Es kommt darauf an wenn man nicht daran Arbeitet dann sollte es raus genommen werden. Ich persönlich setze manchmal auch ein paar Artikel in Arbeit und manchmal auch über längere Zeit, da ich leider auch nicht mehr jeden Tag Zeit habe hier vorbei zu schauen. Teilweise speichere ich einiges in Word ab und wenn ich dann mal wirklich 2 Wochen mal off bin und einer überschreibt oder korrigiert dann was, dann wird so bald ich den Inhalt rein kopiere wieder gelöscht. Ich bin dafür wenn ein Artikel länger in Arbeit gesetzt wird und derjenige kümmert sich nicht darum, dann würde ich diesen User erst mal anschreiben, reagiert man dann immer noch nicht, dann kann auch die Vorlage in Arbeit gelöscht werden. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:45, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Also eine generelle Frist finde ich schon sinnvoll, wie wäre es mit einer Woche? Wir sollten dabei aber auch bedenken, dass es neben Klossi sicherlich noch mehr Leute gibt, die ihre Texte vorschreiben. Sollte man das nicht auch einbringen? Sollte dann zumindest ein Hinweis sein, dass nicht permanent eine Änderung kommt. --D47h0r Talk 18:50, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Als weiteres Problem sehe ich wenn man länger einen Artikel in Arbeit setzt weil er etwas Aufwändiger ist und man hat dann mal keine Zeit und die Vorlage ist nur befristet und muss sie wieder frei geben, was währe dann wenn dann zufälligerweise ein anderer User diesen Artikel in Arbeit setzt. Währe dann nervig wenn man dann weiter an seinem Artikel arbeiten will und dann setzt jemand anderes diesen Artikel in Arbeit und man selbst nichts mehr machen. Also ich währe dafür Artikel unbefristet so lange man an dem Artikel abeitet in Arbeit zu setzen. Sollte länger nichts an dem Artikel geschehen dann den User anschreiben, reagiert der User nicht, dann kann man den Artikel wieder frei geben. --Klossi (Diskussion) 19:46, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Oder derjenige, der die Vorlage setzt, gibt ein Datum an, zu dem er (vorläufig) gedenkt, fertig zu sein. Ist das Datum erreicht, wird resümiert und ggfs ein weiteres Datum gesetzt oder der Artikel freigegeben. So kann der Nutzer selbst die Frist beeinflussen und berücksichtigen, wie lang der Artikel ist, wie oft man an den Verbesserungen arbeiten kann. Dabei sollte dann eigentlich egal sein, ob man permanent oder Abschnittsweise Änderungen vornimmt. Sicherlich sind das alles nur mehr als grobe Zeitspannen, aber wenn man eher fertig ist, kann man ja den Artikel auch schon vor diesem Datum freigeben. Andere Nutzer sehen aber, ok, der Artikel ist bis dann gesperrt, schaue ich dann nochmal nach. Und mit dem Datum hat man dann auch seine Frist. Man kann dann sagen, dass irgendwie x Tage/Wochen/Monate nach diesem Datum der Artikel freigegeben wird. So sollte genug Zeit vorhanden sein, um das Datum zu aktualisieren. --D47h0r Talk 22:33, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Man müsste auch irgendwie mal davon wegkommen Artikel als "seine" Artikel zu betrachten. Das gibts in einem wiki meines Verständnisses eigentlich nicht. Die Natur dessen ist nun mal, dass jeder Artikel jederzeit von jedem bearbeitet werden darf. Ich bin daher auch dagegen Artikel über längere Zeit in Arbeit zu setzen. -- 23:03, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich muss Cid und HenK zustimmen. Diese Vorlage dient dazu, auf eine Zeitnahe Bearbeitung hinzuweisen um zu erwartende Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Und nicht, sich auf unbestimmte Zeit das alleinige Bearbeitungsrecht zu sichern, weil man eventuell unter Umständen in Erwägung ziehen könnte, vielleicht irgendwann etwas daran verändern zu wollen. ::::Den hier vorgebrachten Argumenten kann ich nicht zustimmen. Sicher kann es im Einzelfall vorkommen, dass sich die Arbeit tatsächlich über mehrere Wochen zieht, und in der Zwischenzeit andere ebenfalls Änderungen vorgenommen haben. Aber so ärgerlich dies für den betreffenden auch sein mag, fällt dies nunmal unter Berufsrisiko. Dann musst man sich halt aufschreiben, wann man angefangen hat, und darauf achten, dass alle späteren Änderungen mit in die eigene Version übernommen werden. Ich meine, ist ja nicht so, als würde Wikia dies nicht alles fein säuberlich mit Datum und Uhrzeit protokolieren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 23:59, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Genau das (HenK, Tribble-Freund) ist der Punkt. Ein "reservieren auf Verdacht" sollte es nicht geben, und wenn man "mal 2 Wochen off" ist, dann gibt es da als grobe Unterscheidung erst einmal geplant und ungeplant. Wer geplant zwei Wochen weg ist (Urlaub, Phase mit wenig Freizeit etc.) sollte doch bitte so fair sein und seine bis dahin angefallenen Änderungen hochladen um anderen die Änderung zu erlauben. Wer ungeplant zwei Wochen weg ist (Krankheit, Persönliches, akute Unlust), der hat wohl größere Sorgen als "irgendein Artikel im Internet" und hat danach hoffentlich Verständnis für Änderungen anderer. Die lassen sich ja, wie schon von Tribble-Freund gesagt, immer noch irgendwie mit den eigenen zusammenfassen. Selbst wer nicht über längere Zeit weg ist, sondern tatsächlich an dem Artikel arbeitet, sollte darüber nachdenken trotz "InArbeit-Sperre" Zwischenergebnisse hochzuladen, und sei es nur um die Verbesserung möglichst zeitnah zu veröffentlichen. Unabhängig von der Dauer sollte man vielleicht auch in der Menge einschränken. Die gestern von mir entfernten Vorlagen wurden fast alle vom gleichen Benutzer eingesetzt, ich schätze mal auf 25-30 Artikel. Wenn ein Artikel so intensiv bearbeitet wird, dass man diese Nachrichtenvorlage benötigt, dann sollte man doch meinen, dass dies nicht gleichzeitig an einer so großen Menge von Artikeln möglich ist. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:59, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Oder wir rücken generell von einer Sperre als solche ab. Nur ein Hinweis, das demnächst eine komplette Überarbeitung kommen wird, dürfte dann reichen. So ist der Artikel dennoch für alle frei und es können mögliche Tippfehler oder Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert werden. Wenn nun jemand größeres Ändern will sieht er den Hinweis, dass sich jemand an diesem Artikel bereits mit größeren Änderungen befasst. Ich denke wir können nicht wirklich beides vereinbaren. Entweder jeder kann den Artikel ändern oder nur derjenige, der den Artikel temporär für sich "beansprucht". Denn wer auch immer größere Änderungen vollzieht, der überschreibt den Großteil des Artikels so oder so, da die Änderungen früher oder später eingefügt werden. ::Was die Anzahl der Artikel angeht, so bin ich der Meinung, dass man maximal einen Artikel zur gleichen Zeit bearbeiten sollte. Das dürfte einerseits Fälle wie den von Cid beschriebenen vermeiden, andererseits konzentriert man sich auch nur auf einen Artikel, sodass dieser schneller bearbeitet werden dürfte. Wenn es jetzt um mögliche Quellen geht, mdie gesucht werden müssen (war bei mir im Fall der klingonischen Sprache so), sollte dies getätigt werden, bevor die Vorlage eingefügt wird, sodass die Zeit möglichst kurz gehalten wird. --D47h0r Talk 15:15, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich möchte niemanden in die Pfanne hauen, aber ich denke ein konkretes Beispiel tut der Diskussion gut: Jack Crusher wurde am 1.11.2013 mit dieser Vorlage versehen und in den folgenden Tagen zweimal (klein, hauptsächlich Umsortierung von vorhandenem Text) geändert. Vor dem Einfügen der Vorlage wurde der Artikel 10 Monate lang überhaupt nicht geändert. Seit der Änderung am 14.11.2013 ist für inzwischen zwei Monate nichts mehr passiert. Aktuell hat Klossi drei neue Artikel als "in Arbeit" markiert, so dass es der alte vermutlich nicht mehr ist. Das ist für mich ein Beispiel dafür, wie es nicht laufen sollte: für kleinere Änderungen eines "unauffälligen" Durchschnitts-Artikels ist die Vorlage gar nicht notwendig (da die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer parallelen Änderung sehr gering ist), eine angedachte große Änderung hätte nach 10 Wochen auch durchgeführt sein können, eine weitere umfangreiche Arbeit sollte erst nach dem Beenden der letzten angefangen werden. Das Beste wäre es sicherlich, wenn einfach jeder Nutzer dieser Vorlage etwas Selbstdisziplin an den Tag legt und innerhalb gewisser lose formulierter Grenzen bleibt ("nur ein Artikel, maximal X Tage, lade bereits vollzogene Teiländerungen regelmäßig hoch, verzichte auf die Blockierung von Artikeln die du aktuell nicht bearbeitest"). -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 16:02, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt einmal testweise die Nachrichtenvorlage wie folgt angepasst: es findet ein Vergleich vom heutigen Datum zum Datum der letzten Änderung statt. Falls diese 10 Tage oder länger zurückliegt, wird die Nachricht ergänzt um den Satz "Dieser Artikel wurde in den letzten 10 Tagen nicht geändert. Vermutlich findet eine bedeutende Änderung nicht mehr statt, diese Nachrichtenvorlage kann entfernt werden.". Wichtig: #Da ein Vergleich nur mit einem Revisionsdatum stattfindet (ansonsten müsste ein Datum in der Vorlage angegeben werden), kann die Anzeige dieses Satzes durch eine regelmäßige Änderung beliebig "verzögert" werden. Das ist nicht ganz das, was vorgeschlagen wurde und sollte durch den "Sperrenden" auf keinen Fall ausgenutzt werden, in den meisten Fällen kann man aber denke ich damit leben. #Die Frist habe ich erst einmal auf 10 Tage festgelegt, das liegt in der Mitte zwischen den genannten Dauern "eine" bzw. "zwei Wochen". Genauer könnte man das noch diskutieren, wegen Punkt 1 muss es meiner Meinung nach aber auch nicht länger werden. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 18:28, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Also ich finde 10 Tage viel zu kurz. Es ist zwar lange her, dass ich die Vorlage das letzte Mal genutzt habe, aber wenn, dann war das immer für mindestens einen Monat. --Egeria (Diskussion) 12:49, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Datum an dem der Hinweis gesetzt wurde inklusive letzter Änderung Ich habe mal aus aktuellem Anlass die Vorlage um ein Datum angepasst. Aktuell findet man die Vorlage unter Benutzer:D47h0r/Vorlage:In_Arbeit, eine fixe Anwendung habe ich mal unter Benutzer_Diskussion:D47h0r/Vorlage:In_Arbeit aufgeführt. Ansich sollte nur das Datum, an dem die Vorlage gesetzt wurde hinzugekommen sein, der Gebrauch bleibt sonst gleich. Eingefügt wird dies dann später (mal auf das verlinkte Beispiel bezogen) durch . Das Datum wird entsprechend der Vorlage:Personendaten gesetzt. Anhand des ersten Datums kann dann die 10-Tage-Regelung angewendet werden. Wären damit alle zufrieden? --D47h0r Talk 11:32, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) "in Arbeit" bei neuen stark frequentierten DSC-Artikeln Im Zusammenhang mit Artikeln zur neuen Serie wurde der ein oder andere neu erstellte Artikel "In Arbeit" gesetzt. Aktuell sind dies T'Kuvma und (bei letzterem ist die 10-Tages-Frist überschritten, der User reagierte bislang nicht auf einen Hinweis auf der Benutzerdiskussionsseite). Wie man an der Bearbeitungshistorie sehen kann, haben viele User ein Interesse daran, diese Artikel zu bearbeiten. Der Sinn dieser Vorlage war es ja eigentlich in Ruhe über einen längeren aber absehbaren Zeitraum einen Artikel ausbauen zu können, ohne dass jemand mehr oder weniger zufällig dazwischenfunkt - kurz: die Vorlage war eigentlich für Langzeitprojekte gedacht, die nicht gerade "brandaktuell" sind. Gerade bei neuen Artikeln zu DSC ist aber damit zu rechnen, dass nicht wenige User gerne an solchen mitarbeiten würden - ein "in Arbeit"-Setzen erscheint mir in diesen Fällen daher kontraproduktiv. Müssen, sollten wir hier aktiv werden und das "in-Arbeit" setzen neuer DSC-Artikel erst mal aussetzen, oder auf wenige Tage (z.B. max. 3) beschränken? --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:53, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich denke wir sollten es bei DSC-exklusiven Artikeln erstmal grundsätzlich aussetzen. Denn jegliches blockieren der Artikel wird unweigerlich andere Nutzer aussperren. Zudem kommen viele neue Nutzer hier vorbei, welche die Regelungen für "in Arbeit" möglicherweise gar nicht kennen und dann trotzdem Änderungen durchführen. Ich denke eine Frist von 2 Wochen nach Release der Episode wäre für mich in Ordnung. Dann sollte die erste Welle der bearbeitungen durch sein. -- 10:22, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC)